


Right Person at the Wrong Time

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 某种程度上布莱克的发情来得恰到好处，他们最好的（前）朋友正眉目传情并于七年级开学后愈发打得火热，有对方作为消遣也算聊胜于无。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 17





	Right Person at the Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：斯狼互攻，七年级炮友关系，写出这个梗我超爽的。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

斯内普专心致志地拆解时间转换器，他只有三个小时能用于研究，然后就得赴一个——他也不知道算什么，反正不是约会。这是去年平安夜开始的，斯内普估计起因无聊和缺爱之类，布莱克叛出家门无家可归，然后抓住路过的第一个人并将手伸进对方的裤子里。

他本该往那张蠢脸上踹一脚，但布莱克双膝着地，只消抬起头——炽热、渴求地——看一眼，他就稀里糊涂地屈服了，允许对方完成那个从技术角度非常糟糕的口活儿（据说是份圣诞礼物），甚至在片刻的失神中还由着布莱克征用自己的手打出来。接着有一就有再，他们到第三次才有充足的时间和耐心进入下一阶段，没有什么能形容布莱克夹着他不顾一切射出来的样子。黑暗角落里的隐秘活动持续地进行，污秽、下流而充满渴求，每当布莱克碰到他，斯内普都感觉一头野兽占满自己的躯壳。他们总是在清醒后几秒就各自离开，仿佛对自己刚才做了什么不可置信，然而他们都知道当下次布莱克从影子里伸出手，斯内普仍会不假思索地扑过去。

斯内普同时也意识到，他们正在变得越来越不谨慎。在彼此皮肤上多流连几秒渐渐比多念一个清理咒更重要了，在人群缝隙里发送的暗示眼神更肆无忌惮了，斯内普发现自己会在魔法史课堂上盯着布莱克，走神想对方在自己嘴里的味道；有两次布莱克和波特汇合后，斯内普心跳骤停地发现对方长袍领口或者前襟沾着自己的头发。他随即意识到那与自己无关，布莱克与敌人胡混导致他与波特之间出现裂痕，也是他们自己的事。玷污并抢走了不起的波特最好朋友的主意，有时听上去也颇为吸引人。

从布莱克的角度则是另一回事，那家伙把自己搞得像个出轨的小妻子，这令斯内普更想狠狠咬下去或者干些什么出格事，欣赏对方竭力隐瞒的脚步，那总是赏心悦目的。某种程度上布莱克的发情来得恰到好处，他们最好的（前）朋友正眉目传情并于七年级开学后愈发打得火热，有对方作为消遣也算聊胜于无。

斯内普得到的下一个教训是决不能在研究中分心旁顾，哪怕已经拆解时间转换器好几次也一样。小小的齿轮落入错误的卡口，在斯内普能有所反应前，指针就飞速倒转起来，速度快到在他眼中形成一个金色圆盘。然后他两脚离地，重重落回那间空教室里，零件在周围叮当落地。

他险些惊恐地尖叫起来，这些小零件少了任何一个，都会造成一起严重的时间事故。斯内普临时起意选修麻瓜研究课的唯一原因，是偶然了解到霍格沃茨会为人品可靠的优等生提供解决冲突课表的机会。斯拉格霍恩教授替他作了保证，以便他“了解自己非巫师的一面”，而实际上他想了解的唯有魔法部提供的工具本身。事故必然追责到斯拉格霍恩头上，而如果他令院长失望，就将失去对方青睐带来的种种便利。

幸而斯内普迅速找到了自己拆解下来的七个零件，看上去它们都没有损坏。为最大程度减少时间事故，时间转换器都有纠错机能，在设备功能完好的前提下，只需按正确方式上紧法条，就能马上回到原时间点。这也是当前最好的选择，毕竟他根本不能确定那片刻间转换器的指针转了多少圈。斯内普小心谨慎地将它拼装回去，尽最大努力确认了这东西功能正常。

不等他松口气，教室门突然开启，斯内普瞬间迸出满头冷汗，在被对方看清之前将时间转换器丢进口袋。只要不是他自己，来者是谁都好，所以认出布莱克时，他反而安了心。布莱克恰好相反，露出见鬼的表情。

“鼻涕精。”他自言自语，嘴角抽搐，“……可真他妈是我需要的。”

斯内普立刻企图回忆此次见面的蛛丝马迹，布莱克这二缺从不戴标示年级的胸章，但他跟斯内普的时间线外貌差不太多，不会小于十五岁。这几秒间布莱克抓住他上臂吻过来，没事，他们中没人会记干这个的次数，如果是斯内普发起，这间空教室的确是常用地点之一。从布莱克的反应来看此次是临时起意，那么这个时间点的他自己应该不会突然进来。斯内普放松身体，回吻过去。

布莱克顿时僵硬得像块石头，斯内普想起对方似乎确实语气刻薄地评价过他吻技有所进益之类，从莽撞笨拙的动作来看，这个布莱克恐怕还是新手。呵，居然好意思嘲笑他。斯内普打定主意等回去要就进步问题狠狠还击一番，一面决定速战速决，在布莱克发现两个他的区别前跪下钻进对方的袍子，不顾对方挣扎咒骂将内外裤统统扒下。

布莱克的袍子和裤子都有一定厚度，说明时间线的确距圣诞节不久，斯内普仅仅用他知道对方最喜欢的方式卖力了几分钟，布莱克就咬着自己胳膊剧烈地释放。等他擦着嘴钻出来，布莱克正摇摇欲坠、不可置信地瞪着他，眼中氤氲雾气，肯定不知道自己这副样子有多欠操。斯内普同样喜欢对方把自己按在墙上干的时候，但今天显然不是由布莱克掌控的日子，他被打了个措手不及，正适合被狠狠进入。可惜，这会儿他没空，只好在晚上赴约时实现了。

“我还有事要忙，过几天再管你要回礼。”斯内普说，对自己嗓音里因为被布莱克的阴茎碾过造成的沙哑感到满意，也许他晚上可以骗布莱克说自己有别的情人，“也许就……今天几号来着？” 他故作不经意地提出问题，以免显出是真想知道，布莱克愣了几秒才反应过来，“……12月20日。”

斯内普原地凝固了。

他拆开时间转换器的时间是12月19日，所以不可能是当年，也就是说——妈的。

“你真打算改天收回礼么？”布莱克恢复了他玩世不恭的腔调，也许过于夸张了点，意有所指地挑眉瞟向斯内普即便在袍子下也很明显的勃起，也就因此没发现斯内普仿佛被雷劈过的表情。

“你，”斯内普一字一顿地说，“走进来之前在干什么？”

布莱克迟疑了，显露出心虚，斯内普冷笑。

“你嘴里还能吐出什么我没见过的？”

考虑到他们进行过的活动，这句话的的确确具有双关含义，然而面前这个布莱克一无所知。

“……大冒险。”显然格兰芬多最终还是决定说实话，“像是对见到的第一个人‘Honey, if you love me, please, please, kiss me’之类的，我本来打算躲到他们忘掉为止，没想到你会在这儿。但说出这句话太恶心了，我就，呃，决定直接行动。”

“现在你可以交差了。”斯内普阴恻恻地说，布莱克打了个寒颤。

“我真没想到你会……”他企图从空气中找出几个委婉的词汇来形容刚才发生的事，未遂，“但我说打算回礼的时候是真的，呃，如果你允许……？其实我不介意现在，要是你改主意。”

布莱克满脸通红，神情困扰，因为求欢是他对斯内普做过最有礼貌的事，而他很不习惯对面前人如此礼貌。

“平安夜。”斯内普恶狠狠地甩出这个词，“如果你打算来找我，就少废话。”

他拂袖而去，踏入另一间空教室，按正确方式上紧时间转换器的发条。确定自己回到正确的时间点后，再没有什么能阻止滔天怒气野火一样燎过斯内普的神经。他居然他妈的一周内两次顺从了布莱克莫名其妙的非礼行为，一周，两次。

斯内普对自己非常失望。

他决定晚上完事后踹布莱克的蛋蛋。

（全文完）

老斯：你问我为什么要等完事后？一见面就把他踹萎了对我有什么好处呢？


End file.
